


All I want for Christmas is you

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Love, christmas is comin, cophine christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Christmas is comin', right? And I wrote this christmas fluff about our favourite ship - Cophine!<br/>Enjoy and have a nice evening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Babe, wake up. It’s Christmas! See? And it’s snowy!”, Cosima shouted and jumped on Delphine. French groaned and she opened her eyes slowly.

 

„You are such a brat, you know?”, Del smiled and kissed her wife.

 

„I know, but you love me for this.”, Cosima grinned and hugged Delphine tightly. „C’mon, get up. Please, please. I have a surprise for ya!”

 

„Oh, really? And what is it?”, French asked, getting up from the bed. She wore her robe and took Cosima’s hand in hers.

 

„You’ll see, babe. Close your eyes, okay? But don’t look!”

 

„I won’t, _mon amour_.”, the blonde laughed. Cosima wrapped her arm around Del’s waist and they went to the living room.

 

„Okay, okay! Now you can open your eyes!”, Cosima screamed. She was very excited and Delphine thought she was so cute and adorable.

 

When Delphine opened her eyes, she smiled through the tears. Cosima prepared all breakfast for her. There were toast with jam, delicious coffee, orange juice and fresh fruits. Delphine also noticed sweet spice cookies. She cleared her throat and looked at smiling Cosima.

 

„Cosima…”

 

„Wait, wait. That’s not the end.”, the brunette pulled out from behind her back a red rose and gave her Delphine. Cosima kissed her wife sweetly. „Merry Christmas, babe.”, she whispered into Del’s ear.

 

„I just… I don’t… Merry Christmas, _mon amour._ You are… you are so amazing. I’m so lucky I have you.”, she wiped her tears and sat Cosima on her lap.

 

„Babe, I love you so fuckin’ much. And I’m glad I’m spending Christmas with ya.”, she said and kissed Delphine deeply. She pressed her body to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. French woman wanted to pull Cosima’s tank top off but the brunette broke their kiss.

 

„What’s wrong _cherie_?”

 

„Sex before christmas presents? No way!”, she screamed. Delphine rolled her eyes and realesed her wife.

 

„God, I married child, really.”, she sat on the couch and ate breakfast with Cosima. Then they sat on the floor and looked at the beautiful Christmas tree and presents under the tree.

 

„It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, Delphine whispered into Cosima’s ear, when she wrapped her hands around Cos’ waist and she rested her head on wife’s shoulder.

 

„Totes! Like really amazballs, told ya I’m good at decorating Christmas tree.”, Cosima replied, proud of herself.

„ _Oui, vous aviez raison. Vous êtes incroyable, Cosima.”_ , Delphine laughed. Cosima turned around and looked at her wife.

 

„I have no idea what you’ve just said, so… You, too.”, the brunette laughed and kissed Del in the nose. „Presents, presents, presents!”

 

„Oh, _mon amour_ , stop. Okay, okay. But I will unpacked it first!”, Del screamed and ran to the tree.

 

„Oh jeezz, Cormier… I think I created a monster. Auuuuch! It was hurt…”, Cosima made fake sad face and rubbed her arm.

 

„Oh, you’re so cute, when you are making this face. Come here.”, Delphine opened her arms and Cosima hugged her gently. „Better?”, the blonde asked and kissed Cosima on the forehead.

 

„Much… Now open your presents, babe.”, dreadlocked woman replied.

 

Delphine got presents from Cosima, her parents and her sister Michelle. She thought she’ll leave gift from Cosima on the end. French unwrapped first gift – it was red sweater  with fur inside. Delphine smiled, _Of course, Michelle. Love it._ Then she noticed a Christmas card from her younger sister – _Merry Christmas, sis. I hope you are happy with Cosima. Son amour, prendre soin d'elle, et d'être toujours envie de sourire. Je aime, Michelle._ Delphine felt tear escaped from her eye. She wiped it and unpacked another gift. There were a perfumes she wanted, but it was very expensive, so Delphine didn’t buy it. It was a gift from her parents. The blonde smiled and looked at last gift. It wasn’t big, but she knew Cosima likes suprising people.

 

„Well, I must admit, you have cool family, really! They give the best presents!”, Cosima laughed. „Now open mine.”, she whispered into Del’s ear.

 

When she saw gift from Cosima, she started sobbing. _Merde my hormones!_

„Oh, babe, please don’t cry! I’m sorry…”, Cosima started, but Delphine interrupted her and kissed her deeply. „Whoooaa… So, you like it?”

 

Delphine looked at silver necklase with tag. There was the inscription on it. _God gave me you. I’m thankful and I will always love you, Del. ~ your C._ She smiled through the tears and kissed her wife again.

 

„I love it, _mon amour._ It is the best gift. You are the best gift for me. And now your turn!”, Delphine laughed.

 

„’kay, my baby.”, Cosima said with excitment in her voice.

 

The dreadlocked woman got a new laptop from her parents and hippie, beautiful brancelet from Delphine. Cosima looked at her French wife and kissed her warmly.

 

„Thank you, baby. Love it!”, she said.

 

„ _Mon amour,_ it’s not enough. Look at this Christmas card!”, Delphine said with huge smile. Cosima was confused.

 

„Honey, I hope you didn’t take my pot, cause you’re really suspiciously excited.”, she opened the card, but she was still looking at her beautiful wife. When she looked at that card, she finally got it. There was an ultrasound photo. Cosima’s mouth was wide open in that moment. She looked at her wife, Delphine nodded. There was also a sentence under the photo, _Merry Christmas, mommy!_

 

„Oh my, Del, seriously?! Like really, really, really?! O jeezzz, that’s totes amazing! I love you so much!”, Cosima screamed and started sobbing. She pulled Delphine and kissed her deeply. She felt like the blonde parted her lips and then Cosima deepend the kiss. „I’m sooo happy with ya.”, the brunette finally said, when she broke the kiss.

 

„And me, too, _mon amour._ We’ll finally have a baby. I can’t wait, Cosima.”, Delphine laughed and sipped her morning tea.

 

„This is the best gift, Del. Best of the best, really. And the best Christmas ever. Love you.”, Cosima purred into Delphine’s ear and took her hand in hers.

 

„And I love you, baby.”, Delphine replied.

 

The end


	2. Next Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fluff year ago. Couple days ago I decided to write another part, another christmas part. A lot of things happened. I met the love of my life and I will not spend Christmas with her, because she lives on the other side of the world. 
> 
> Ispired by this video - https://youtu.be/pasgHh4gBOI

**For Cris - you are my inspiration everyday. Sometimes I even forget to tell you thank you.**

**For everything you're doing for me, for your trying and for your not giving up.**

**Know, that I do thank you, love. You are my everything. I love you so much.**

**~**

"Maman, maman! Mommy Cosima came back!", little Sophia was jumping around the tree when suddenly she saw Cosima with big, beautiful Christmas tree. Poor American, she was looking super cute, so small with huge tree.

"Oh mon Dieu, Soph, we need to help your mommy.", Delphine laughed and then she quickly came outside. "Oh love, you look adorable.", the blonde said.

"Ha ha. Baby, I hope you came here with help."

"Of course, mon amour", Delphine laughed again. "Your daughter is waiting for you and for decorating the tree."

Both women came to their house and put the tree in cosy living room. They decided that the best place for it is next to the fireplace. Cosima smiled to her wife, came forward her and kissed her on the lips very gently.

"Thank you so much, love.", she said with smile and tickled her nose. Delphine smiled back and came back to the kitchen area. She decided that this year she will make food for Christmas Eve. It was a huge challenge for her. Delphine wasn't the best cook. Her American wife was the one who was usually preparing all food, dinners, lunches and other meals. This time Sophia and Cosima were decorating Christmas tree and she was cooking.

"I got you, mommy!", Sophia yelled and jumped on Cosima's back.

"There you are, little munchkin. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?", the brunette asked her daughter with laughter and took her on her arms. "Oh, you're so big, soon you will be the one who lifts me up, munchkin!", she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mommy, I took all ornaments, lights and this golden chain! And the star!", Sophia was so excited. She loved Christmas and her mommies knew that perfectly well. Decorating Christmas tree in their house was like tradition. Every year in Christmas Eve, the day before the dinner with family.

"Oh, my brave baby girl! Always prepared like mommy Del. You're just like mommy Del.", Cosima ruffled Sophia's golden curls which caused her uncontrollable laughter.

"But I love science like you do! And filming! And galaxy! Mommy is the writer. Je l'aime quand elle écrit quelque chose.", Sophia laughed, looking at confused Cosima.

"Kiddo, you know I don't understand. Don't mess with me, munchkin.", the brunette kissed her. "Sooo... What colours, Soph?"

"I want red and gold! Like Gryffindor!", she screamed with even more excitement.

"Oh my, Sophia, you're geek! Good, very good. One thing after mommy Cos. Okay then, Gryffindor colours!", she helped Sophia with ornaments and then they started hanging them on the tree.

In the same time, Delphine was fighting with the oven.

"Merde! Cette sauce! Oh non! Mon poulet! Pour l'amour de Dieu! Je déteste ça ... Je déteste ça ...", Well, it wasn't going well... Not even good. But no, she decided to not call Cosima this time. She promised herself that she will handle this and she didn't want to give up. At least, her spicy cookies were really good. 

"Wow, look. This is going to be beautiful, Sophia. Okay, now chain and then lights. I guess we supposed to put chain in the first place, but... We will make it.", she took the one side of chain from Sophia.

" _Rockin' around the Christmas tree..._ ", little girl was trying to sing and it was the cutest thing ever.

"No! I can't! Cosima, help me!", both heard Delphine's scream.

"What do you think, Soph? What do you think this sound means?", Cosima couldn't stop her laughter. Her daughter joined to her.

"Mommy is not good at cooking. You need to help her.", she said with this adorable tone.

"Okay, Soph. Wait for me here.", Cosima came to the kitchen and looked at her sexy wife. Maybe she should say cute in this moment? Definitely! Delphine had sauce on her face and all over her pinny. From the oven the brunette smelled weird smell and looked at her wife again. She was just sitting at the kitchen counter and was eating cookies.

"Hmm... Do you need some help, lady?", Cosima came forward her wife, stood between Delphine's legs and kissed the top of her sweet nose. Europian looked at Cosima and leaned on her chest, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Yes, please. I was trying, mon amour, I was trying my best...", she mumbled, leaving small kisses on her wife's collar bones.

"Aw baby, you're adorable. So what about I will try to save this dinner and you will finish decorating the tree with Sophia?", Cosima asked, smiling lightly.

"Oui... Okay, mon amour... I'm sorry.", Delphine blushed. She looked at her wife again and hugged her.

"Sweetie, everything is alright. I know you tried, you're so cute. Oki doki, let me save this and you need to help our kiddo. I think she has troubles with the chain."

"Yes, honey. Good luck with dinner. Sarah, Alison and the rest will be here tomorrow at  6 p.m.", The blonde kissed her wife one last time and came to her little daughter.  
 "Hello, ma fille. Oh no, you're tangled!"

"Maman, help me! I stucked! Maman!", Sophia was screaming. Delphine came forward her with laughter and helped her with the chain.

After an hour, the whole living room was ready. Delphine took Sophia on her arms and cuddled her little body. Christmas tree was beautiful. Golden and red colours were everywhere and lights made the room brighter. Above the fireplace, the whole Cormier family put the big, red socks for Santa with the name of every member - Delphine, Cosima and Sophia. Delphine turned on the Christmas music and started dancing and singing with her daughter. In the same time, Cosima almost finished the dinner. Everything was ready, she just needed to wait. She looked at the living room when she heard laughters. The brunette leaned herself to the door jamb and smiled, looking at her beautiful family.

"Let's leave some cookies and milk for Santa.", Delphine let Sophia stand on the floor again. "You know, he is hungry after journey, we need to feed him.", French kissed the top of her daughter's head and looked at the doors, noticing her love. "Oh baby. Did you finish?"

"Oui!", she laughed, pretending her accent. "You are so good with Sophia, I'm lucky I have you in my life.", Cosima kissed her wife.

"I'm lucky too, baby.", Delphine replied, coming back with cookies and milk.

"Yay! Maman, I can't wait for tomorrow. Do you think I was good?", Sophia asked so cute.

"Oh kiddo, of course. Maybe without these moments, I was the cause of your troubles...", she mumbled with laughter and looked at her wife. Delphine sighed but also laughed after. "I bet Santa Claus will give you a lot of awesome things.", Cosima nodded and winked to Delphine.

This year Cosima was the one who would wear the Santa Claus' clothes and put gifts under the tree. And it was just like that. After leaving treats for Santa, Delphine took the bath with their daughter and then the other mom took her to the bed. Then both women took shower together and went to the bed. They cuddled, kissed each other and then fell asleep. Beautiful, shiny snow was falling down, the night was magical.

 "Oh, you're doing it already...", Delphine mumbled, coming to the living room. She looked at her wife with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Yes, baby. You can go back to sleep. So presents are in the kitchen under the sink, right?"

"Oui, mon amour. Oh, you look cute in this Santa Claus' clothes.", French came forward her wife and kissed her in the lips. Cosima tangled her arms on her waist and smiled through the kisses. "Coma back to me soon.", Delphine broke the kiss.

 

***

In the morning both woman were woken up by high scream. Of course it was their daughter. She was just amazed by all those presents.

"Mommy!!!! I got this beautiful doll I wanted! Santa Claus knows everything!", Sophia jumped to Cosima and hugged her very, very much.

"Oh munchkin, you're the cutest. Give this present to mama Del.", Cosima asked her. Sophia blushed.

"Okay... Here.", she simply said and gave the small gift to Delphine.

"Well, how enthusiastically...", Delphine burst into the laughter. She unpacked her gift and sighed with love. There was beautiful, cashmere sweater from her lovely wife. There was also drawng from her daughter. "Aaaw, I have the best women in the whole world."

"Oh honey...", Cosima hugged her wife. "Merry Christmas to my beautiful girls."

After all the presents were unpacked, Delphine stood up and went to the kitchen for hot chocolate with marshmallows - another Cormier family's tradition. She was dancing around the kitchen island, singing "Last Christmas" under her nose. Cosima noticed her love and smiled. She was the cutest human being.

Suddenly, Cosima felt like her daughter is pulling her pj's sleeve down. She looked at Sophia.

"Kiddo, are you okay?", Cosima asked. And then Sophia did the most adorable thing in the world - She made Cosima bent over so that her head was next to her daughter's head. Soph looked at Cosima carefully and stroked her cheek. The brunette was really confused.

"Mom... I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus last night...", little blonde angel whispered with fear.

Cosima couldn't stand the laughter and just exploded, feeling how tears were falling down her cheeks. This was another family story about their daughter. Christmas story. And she will definitely tell that to the guests at the Christmas party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it!


End file.
